Such a circuit is known in the art and typically comprises a signal generator for generating a test signal, a coupler for coupling the signal generator to the line and for enabling a sending of said test signal to said line. The circuit further comprises an evaluating unit for receiving from said coupler a reflected signal being generated when said test signal is sent via said line.
The invention further relates to a corresponding method for testing lines.
In prior art in particular time domain reflectrometry was used for testing lines. According to that method a short pulse was sent to the line and a reflected signal of said short pulse was measured. Said reflected signal might be caused from any impedance discontinuities on the line. When evaluating said reflected signal, faults on the line can be located or the suitability of the line for a particular purpose can be predicted.
However, implementation of such traditional electronic circuits and methods is complicated and quite expensive. Moreover, the traditional systems are very sensitive to disturbances and noise on the line with the result that they operate less accurately.